


The Death of a Bachelor [Charity]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, Crossdressing, Day 5 - Charity, JJ Style Week 2017, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: JJ is settling in at the rink with his new charges when Lilia and Yakov ask a favour of him...





	The Death of a Bachelor [Charity]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of JJ Style Week... and I am actually surprised I am keeping up with it! but then again this is JJ and damn he is fun to write! 
> 
> So Day 5 prompt was Charity... Thanks to [Rodinia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal) who helped me with the concept of a bachelor Auction... rest kind of unfolded from there in Discord! <3 Love that chat!
> 
> And a thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  The Death of a Bachelor [Charity] [Lost & Found]

 

JJ had been easing into his new job at the rink in St. Petersburg and with the help of his boyfriends, Yuri and Otabek he had been working on his Russian, but it was still a process. Thankfully all of his charges spoke English and those who were still learning would get the assistance through Milla and Georgi- who were both still competing. JJ was rather impressed by the amount of students which Viktor and Yuuri had acquired. There were a few too many for just JJ to handle- which then had Otabek actually jumping in to assist in coaching duties as he had just retired. JJ was loving his life when Yakov and Lilia had come to the rink one morning to speak briefly with JJ. 

 

“Ahh Jean, how are the new students?” Yakov asked, his voice gruff.

 

JJ smiled broadly, “They are doing great sir, Viktor and Yuuri certainly have taught them well.”

 

Yakov shook his head, “Somehow I doubt that, while his husband might have a brain in his head, Vitya’s head is always in the clouds. Not a good place for a coach. And Yura, he is listening well? And ready for his season?”

 

“I think so, he has a tight program and his step work is phenomenal.”

 

Yakov nodded, his sharp eyes narrowing as he looked past JJ to something happening behind him. JJ turned his head to see that while the juniors were all skating their programs, as instructed Yuri, was fucking around saying something in Russian to Milla while Georgi seemed to be off in his own world. Otabek, instead of separating the seniors was focused on the younger skaters correcting them as needed. JJ sighed looking on, of course they would be slacking when Yakov came to visit. 

 

Just before Yakov could yell, Lilia elbowed the older man, “We are here for a reason, and giving yourself an aneurism was not one of them.”

 

JJ smiled gratefully at the severe looking woman, her grey hair pulled tight in a bun atop her head, “Uhh yes, what brings you here?”

 

Yakov tore his eyes away from his old charges mumbling something under his breath in Russian, the only words JJ could understand was ‘fuck’ and ‘Yura’, but aside from that there was no context for him. “ _ Da,  _ JJ- I understand that you do charity type work?”

 

JJ flushed slightly, “Uhh, yes, I used to for the church back home. I would do things like build houses during the off season or assist with cleanup groups where there was a natural disaster. Helping the community type of thing.”

 

“Wonderful,” Yakov said distractedly.

 

“What Yakov is trying to ask, is if you would be willing to stand in for us with something for our church?” asked Lilia.

 

JJ’s eyebrows knitted, “Depends on what you need me for... I mean with the coaching, I am busy. And I don’t speak Russian yet.”

 

Lilia waved off his protests, “I promise this will not cut into your coaching time. But a single man like yourself, this is a Bachelor Charity Auction. All proceeds go to helping children with purchasing winter attire, you know those who are not able to otherwise.”

 

JJ nodded, “Uhh yeah sure. Let me though check with my schedule--”

 

“What are you talking about LeRoy.” 

 

JJ jumped slightly as he heard Yuri speak, turning to his lover, “Umm Lilia and Coach Yakov were just asking if I could be um--”

 

“He is single and was about to agree to being a bachelor for our Charity Auction Yura.” Yakov cut in, his voice gravelly, “And explain to me why you are here instead of working on your quads? Last time I saw you perform, your leg wobbled and you almost touched down!”

 

Yuri glared at Yakov, “You are not my coach and to hell with that. I did not touch, I swept with a gold around my neck and a new record.”

 

“You shouldn’t have and you know it!”

 

Lilia put a hand on Yakov’s shoulder to push him away, nodding to JJ who was doing likewise with his kitten, “We will talk later, yes?”

 

JJ nodded, “Yes, I will call tonight with my answer,” he lowered his head and voice so he was speaking directly in Yuri’s ear. “That is enough kitten.”

 

***

 

“The fuck,” Yuri seethed as he watched the room full of women clamouring over his lover who was on the stage for bidding, “That’s it Beka, I am bidding.”

 

“Yura, you know it is against the rules,” Otabek responded his voice low, “Besides you were the one who encouraged him to do it.”

 

“Fuck the rules! I never wanted him to do this fucking thing anyway,” Yuri grumbled, despite what Otabek said, “how does he even qualify being a bachelor, he is fucking engaged.”

 

“Except that he isn’t,” Otabek spoke.

 

“What the fuck do you mean? He wears the ring. Our ring.”

 

Otabek leaned over to Yuri, “Around his neck and he has never done anything in public with either of us. So no he is not quite the same as you or I.”

 

Yuri grumbled, “Well that fucking has to change now.” 

 

Yuri swallowed the champagne in his glass in one go then passed Otabek the empty flute and stormed out of the room with a last glare towards the stage. Otabek shook his head as he watched the fiery blonde stalk out and snatch a full champagne flute as he went. Whatever idea Yuri had in his head, Otabek knew it was not a good one and will likely require assistance. With a sigh Otabek followed Yuri.

 

***

 

With a bit of finesse and some cash from Otabek, Yuri managed to work out the perfect plan. 

 

JJ was a bit overwhelmed, as he stood up on the stage in front of the crowded room. While he was aware somewhat of what was going on, the whole concept of being auctioned off like a piece of meat was a little much for JJ. Despite his often loud mannerisms on the ice, this was certainly not the same thing. As he stood above the crowd, his eyes searched for the familiar golden glint of his lover which would help ground him. He noticed Yuri and Otabek at first, in their suits; his kitten glaring while the ever stoic Otabek just watched on. JJ did a twirl on command while women waved paddles in hopes of buying the Canadian skating coach for a night, for that brief moment he lost sight of Yuri and Otabek. 

 

While JJ was concerned not seeing Yuri, he knew that Otabek would keep their kitten in check. Or not as much as he had hoped, as he noticed a very leggy tall blonde in a blue shimmering dress. JJ felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth go as dry as the Sahara. What the fuck was Yuri thinking? Otabek was beside the blonde leaning in to speak as they scowled up at the stage, their brilliant green eyes bearing up at him. JJ watched with bated breath as the blonde in blue began to join in on the bidding. It was no surprise as he watched the blonde get more and more agitated swearing in Russian anytime someone went to outbid them. 

 

JJ slipped out of his dinner jacket, flipping it over his shoulder with a wink and a smile to the crowd. The bids started coming in even faster. JJ had lost himself in the Russian numbers that were being spoken through the mic, he knew the moment it was over. He watched as Otabek spoke one last time to the blonde- who then shouted out something.  And all the paddles in the crowd fell, with a collective sigh. With a chuckle JJ blew a kiss to his winner, touching the spot on his chest where his ring sat. 

 

***

 

The trio stumbled their way up to the hotel suite they were staying in that evening. JJ chuckling at how the one person who had encouraged this event ended up snapping. JJ then groaned as he watched the way Yuri’s stilettos made his ass more pert.

 

“Let’s hurry up Yura, I don’t think your prize is going to make it.” 

 

“He fucking well better for the amount that ass cost me.”

 

“All for a good cause love,” JJ swallowed, “but my god, get into that room now kitten so I can run my hands along that ass... and you are keeping those heels on.”

 

“Like fuck I am.”

 

Otabek growled low, “I am with Jean on that thought.”

 

Yuri threw his men a look over his shoulder, his golden hair veiling over his right eye and part of his smirk. He opened up the room to have JJ crash into him, lifting Yuri up, forcing the skirt of his dress to hike up to his waist. Otabek following behind, slipping the do not disturb sign on the door before locking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
